Windsor's Girl
by Madporter13
Summary: What if someone extra was added to the mix? OC following CP coulter's Daltonverse. Rated for language and some situations I thought this would be fun. Enjoy!


Kurt was lost. He had absolutely no idea where he was going, but at least where he's at is beautiful. The glorious Dalton Academy, Windsor House where he is boarding hopefully. Giving up on figuring out where the hell he was, he cautiously walked down the hall. Kurt froze when he's saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

'I'm in a horror movie' he thought. Kurt was almost hyperventilating as he slowly turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard, paired with a Cheshire grin and shocking blue eyes, "Hello, Alice.", a blonde boy said.

"Pardon?" Kurt stared.

"Welcome to Wonderland," spoke an identical voice behind him. He quickly turned and found the same boy, with the same grin, standing the same way.

Realizing they were, in fact, twins Kurt relaxed a bit. Yet he glanced between them uneasily .

"You look lost, Alice," said one. "Did you fall down the rabbit hole and hit your head?"

"Because if you're lost, we can point you to the right way," said the other.

Kurt shook off his nervousness and decided to introduce himself, "I'm Kurt. I'm -

"New. We know", a third voice, slightly higher than the twins,chimed. In unison the twins split and revealed a slightly large girl clad in the same uniform, dark skin and hair in a large mass of black curls held back by headband similar to the Dalton tie. The twins wrapped their arms around her shoulders and they were a few heads over her.

"And…you are…?"

The twin on the left raised a hand. "I'm Ethan."

"I'm Evan," said the other twin.

"And I'm Madison, at your service" the girl, Madison, said as she mock bowed slightly.

All at once the twins both grabbed each of Kurt's hands. "Come on, Alice!" they chorused. "We'll give you orientation!", exclaimed Madison in perfect beat, leading the way.

"Actually I was here with Blaine…?", Kurt muttered, flustered by being dragged along an endless hallway.

"Blaine?", Madison asked, focused on navigating the hallways.

"We know where he is."

"He's downstairs!"

"He's looking for you!"

"He won't mind if we borrow you for a bit.", said the twins back and forth.

And then Kurt entered the most fantastic room he has ever seen.

It didn't look like much from the outside, but inside was the size of a large apartment, with no walls to separate the common area from the beds. There was a central area where comfortable furniture lay. In the twins' case, there was a lush white couch, a glass coffee table, with a large television screen. The coffee table was occupied by some massive nerf guns that looked out of place amidst thick schoolbooks.

"You should see MY room. So much better, we'll save that for later in the tour.", Madison grinned as she flopped on the fluffiest couch Kurt as ever seen.

Beyond this living circle were the beds, one on each side of the room, each standing on a wooden dais that served to separate it from the common area. The beds were well-kept antique four posters with sheer drapes. One bed was made, the other was not (but it had school clothes all over it). There was a third dais, directly across the doors, that could serve to hold another bed, but in this case, it just served as an extension of the common area.

"Okay!" said one twin, probably Evan, plopping Kurt down on a couch that he wanted to melt into.

"For the basics!" , yelled Madison from the other side of the couch, startling Kurt yet again.

After reviewing the ins and out of Dalton and Windsor, with a comments thrown in, they all relaxed although Kurt was curious.

"How did you get in an all boys school?" He asked, before he could talk himself out of it.

Madison paused in polishing her Nerf gun and thought for a moment, then leaned back on the couch and smiled bitterly, "Oh, well my parents thought it would be wise to send their admittedly, sexually confused daughter to s school full of boys to get me on the "right track", or so they tell me. The was a couple of years ago , now I'm a junior and here I am," she finished. The twins looked noticeably uncomfortable and Kurt was appalled by her parents behavior.

Madison must of noticed this because she said, slightly ashamed but trying to smile "Oh, it's fine nothing new really, just same ol' mom and pop."

Then in unison the twins leapt up grabbing gun and shot both Madison and Kurt, respectively breaking the tension.

"Choose your weapon!" Madison bellowed, ominously.

Kurt looked over the many types of Nerf guns and chose a medium sized auto.

"Good choice." Ethan grinned, then promptly shot Kurt right in the forehead.

As Blaine was searching for Kurt he was attracted to the twins room by sounds of maniacal laughter, cry of victory and of loss, and the sounds of falling on furniture.

He was about to open the door but out tumbled Kurt, out of breath an a bright yellow foam dart on his cheek.

"What are they on?" Kurt asked, humor in his voice.

"Wish we knew." Blaine muttered with a laugh, plucking the dar off of Kurt's cheek leaving a scarlet circle in its place.

"Worth it," Kurt said, "I shot Madison in the forehead!"

"Oh, please tell me you didn't touch her hair, she has this whole 'You touch the Fro you got to go' thing, big diva." Blaine said, sounding amused and frightened

all at once.

"Oh, shut up ya damn Dapper Bitch!", came s distinct female voice from inside.

"Well then."

Kurt snorted then promptly covered his mouth at the noise. Blaine looked at him, amused and holding back laughter. After a small pause, they laughed until small tears were in there eyes.

Back in the twins room, Madison was looking out the door with a small smirk on her face.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" She asked/demanded the pair.

"Oh, , you were sick on a performance day and there he was spying on the enemy." Said Ethan.

"Huh," Madison muttered, "Are we spying or what?" she asked with a grin

"Of course!" Beamed the twins

After seeing the tender moment in Blaine's room, and having a small conversation on him and his pretty little nymph (or soon to be). They, meaning the spy's Wes, David, and the twins, heard sniffling from behind them. There was Madison, trying an failing to wipe away small tears.

"Are you crying?" Wes and David asked, much like in a manner of the twins.

"Well-I mean-Look. It's just so beautiful ." She practically sobbed.

Then Evan -or Ethan?- hugged and shushed her.

"She'll be okay," he looked into the room, "they all will." He said


End file.
